I Hear You
by My Gender is Armin Arlert
Summary: He lives in a room. He's not allowed to leave. He's been there for as long as he can remember, and he has come to terms with being alone. Until he hears that voice. That one voice that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: And He Had Come to Accept That**

The room is white, white as snow. The walls hold no expression whatsoever. No splash of color, no flair.

Just…_expressionless_.

And he had come to accept that.

The only light that came into the room was artificial. The boy was given a remote to turn the light off whenever he wanted. It was one of the very few ways the trapped boy was given some semblance of freedom. He never turned it off, though; he liked the light – it reminded him of the outside world, the world he hasn't seen in a very long time. He could remember much of it. The world he lost became a distant memory to him.

Hell, he could barely remember the vast amount of colors the outside world withheld.

And he had come to accept that.

He didn't see different people often. Only two people were allowed in the room, the same two people every day. They stayed for no less than three minutes and no more than eight minutes. They never really talked to the boy – only watched him. Not a single word. Just stares. The boy knew what they were doing wasn't normal human behavior, but he wasn't really sure anymore. After all, he hasn't seen another human being for quite the while. The various expressions humans would show became foreign to him. He'd grown accustomed to the expressionless, knowing full well that he wouldn't question it. He never questioned anything. The only thing the boy was supposed to was to stay in the room and never try to leave.

He didn't know what the consequences will be if he tried to leave, but he did not wish to find out.

He just followed the rules that were given to him.

And he had come to accept that.

The room was the boy's new home. Whatever his home was before now became nothing more than a distant childhood memory. The room had nothing more than a bed, a dresser, and a stuffed teddy bear, all the same color of the room the boy lived in. It was all very simple – nothing too complex, nothing too complicated. Everything was monotonous within the room – the boy did the same optimal routine every single day.

Wake up. Eat. Talk to Mr. Teddy. Eat. Sleep.

Wake up. Eat. Talk to Mr. Teddy. Eat. Sleep.

Wake up. Eat. Talk to Mr. Teddy. Eat. Sleep.

This is what the boy what did. This is the life the boy lived. He would never change it; what was the need? There's no need to change anything at all. Would you change it? Of course you would, for you would find it dull. But you are not the boy. The boy does not find this dull. He has nearly forgotten the variety of the world he used to know, and he is not sure whether or not he misses it. But, he has been in the room for a long time, so it is highly unlikely. The boy has adapted this daily routine into his life, and he thought nothing about. There's nothing to think about. What is there to think about?!

Nothing at all.

And he had come to accept that.

But little did the boy know that there will be something – no, correction: _someone_ – that will change this routine. Oh, it won't happen overnight, but it will happen. The change will be slow, and it will be frightening, but it will inevitably happen. The views of the boy will be changed, and it doesn't matter whether or not he will want it. It just will happen, and when it happens, the boy's life will be changed for the better.

Or, it could be changed for the worse. Nothing is definite.

The room is white, white as snow. The walls will soon be expressive, with splashes of color and lots of flair.

Everything will become new.

And Lucas – well, he will have to accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Hello Voice: The Start of a Game**

Young Lucas was very content with the concept of loneliness. Well, he wasn't necessary alone – he did have Mr. Teddy, after all. Mr. Teddy never responded or gave any indication that he was listening to the blonde's chatter, but it did not matter – just him being there, propped up against the wall, and it was enough for Lucas.

"Does the room look...oh, I dunno, _smaller_ to you, Mr. Teddy?" Lucas asked. He was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing there, of course, but it was the most interesting thing in the room.

And of course, Mr. Teddy did not reply.

"Maybe it doesn't. I dunno. It's highly impossible, right, seeing as how nothing really changes?"

Still no reply.

Neither Lucas nor Mr. Teddy realized that today would be a very special day. There would finally be something to interrupt everything. Someone, to be exact. Someone to ruin that locked world Lucas was trapped in. A new human being that'll be so close to the blonde, yet so far away. A new human being that'll change the way the blonde thinks.

Lucas tried to imagine different colors appearing on the walls. It was a difficult task, for he has seen nothing but white for a good chunk of his life. It didn't bother him – he liked white. Now, he wasn't sure if he liked white in the past, but he likes it now. Every time he tried to think of something colorful, his mind came up with nothing except white, black, and gray. Dull colors, very dull colors. Dull colors that represented life perfectly. He was getting ready to ask Mr. Teddy's opinion of monochromatic colors, though a sound stopped him.

_Ping!_

The sound was soft – reminiscent of a pin dropping to the ground. Normal people like you wouldn't hear it so easily, as you live your lives outside of the room, in the world where Lucas used to know and where noise is prevalent. Lucas heard it, however; he heard it loud and clear amidst the quietness of the room. It piqued his curiosity.

He stood up and looked at the plain white door that was only a few feet away from him.

Another sound was heard.

Mr. Teddy fell over.

Lucas went to grab Mr. Teddy, and then turned back to the door. The blonde was obviously scared. There was something happening behind the door, something that was throwing everything off balance. The only people he knew would never create any noise whatsoever, so what was happening? What – or who – was there, frightening the poor boy?

Lucas began to walk to the door, taking small steps. He tried his best to not let his newfound fear cripple him. The blonde must discover the source of these distractions, and as the sounds gotten louder with the every step he took, his fear grew stronger.

He stood just mere centimeters away from the door. He placed Mr. Teddy gently on the ground, and then placed his hands on the door. Lucas leaned in, pressing the side of his face against the cold, wooden surface.

"Is anyone there?"

Lucas froze.

That voice did not belong to him. It did not belong to anyone he was familiar with.

It was just a new voice, a new sound that both interested and scared him. The voice belonged to a boy that sounded fascinated by his surroundings.

"H-hello?" he replied. Lucas was shocked that he said anything at all. Normally he would have ran back to his spot of the room, keeping quiet and pretending he heard nothing. He shouldn't care about this; he should just leave it alone like a good boy.

But he didn't. Instead, something told him to speak, and he wasn't sure if he would come to regret such a decision.

Was Lucas even breaking the rules that were set upon him? He wasn't screaming or disturbing the peace – all he was doing was replying softly to the mysterious sound.

"Whoa! Someone _lives_ in this dilapidated place? Hey, what's your name? My name is Ness!"

_'Ness? What a peculiar name…'_ Lucas thought. The blonde debated with himself as to whether or not he should reveal his name. What about the rules? Was it okay to tell other people his name? _'This Ness person revealed his name so quickly...is that bad?'_

Lucas spoke, his voice trembling. "My…my name is Lucas…what do you mean by 'dilapidated'? I live in a clean and plain room…" Or, that's what he believed. He never saw the outside of the room.

"I'm not sure how it is in there, but this place is messed up! It looks so abandoned, so I just had to come and check it out! Oh man, if my parents found out I was here, I'll be in _big _trouble. 'It's such a dangerous place, Ness.' I can already hear it now, haha!" The mysterious boy tried to twist the doorknob, startling Lucas.

"Hey, open the door!" Ness called. "Why are you just locked in here?"

Lucas shook his head as if the boy could see him. His fear had dimmed slightly, though he was still suspicious of the boy. "I…I can't."

"Why not? Are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm in no trouble at all." _'Not yet, at least.'_ "I just…I can't, okay?"

"Want me to go and get help?"

"No!" Lucas nearly screamed. Help equates to trouble, and Lucas didn't want to be in trouble. After all, no one does. "I mean…I'll be fine. There's no need for assistance."

There was no response. Lucas was beginning to think that he scared Ness off. It was such a shame, too; Lucas was starting to enjoy the voice of another human being. It was scary, but fascinating as well. He wished he could unlock the door and see the boy face-to-face, a wish that he hadn't thought about in a very, very long time.

After a few minutes of silence, Ness began to speak again. Lucas listened intensely.

"…Fine, fine, I won't get help. However, you have to promise that you won't tell my parents I was here, 'kay?"

"O-okay…" Lucas wasn't sure why he had to agree to such a thing. It wasn't like he would be able to see the boy's parents anyway.

"Hey, Ness…" Lucas decided that now would be the perfect time to interrogate this "Ness" character. "How did you-"

"_Crap, _I have to go! Sorry to cut it so short. Hey, Lucas, meet me here tomorrow, 'kay? See ya!" The sound of footsteps was heard, slowly fading away. Lucas began to scream for the boy to return; he didn't even get a chance to ask his question!

In reality, the young blonde just wanted to continue to hear the sound of another human being. It wasn't in the boy's nature to miss such sounds. Why did this sudden voice change him? Did he _want_ to be changed? Lucas wasn't sure. He and Mr. Teddy went back to their spot. As usual, Lucas placed the stuffed bear against the wall. He informed Mr. Teddy that Ness would be visiting tomorrow, so they unfortunately won't have much of a conversation.

Lucas had a feeling that things will become different. Things could become better, more exciting.

Or things could go downhill in a dangerous spiral.

Ah, who knows? Young Lucas will just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: How Do You Define Loneliness? **

Could it be true?

No, it couldn't be true…

Was Lucas really beginning to doubt his happiness with the concept of loneliness? My, my, my, he hasn't really _done_ that before. He isn't sure of what to think. His thoughts became one large, disappointing contradiction.

Is it good?

Is it bad?

Is it right?

_Is it wrong?_

So many questions paired with so many unknown answers. Lucas wouldn't be able to figure this out on his own. He needed another's opinion, and Mr. Teddy didn't make the cut. He needed an opinion that he would blindly agree to.

He needed Ness's opinion.

Thank God Ness was standing right outside of the door.

"…So then, Mom was all like, 'Ness, don't throw dirt at Paula and Jeff!' And I was like, 'Mom, we were just playin' around!' So you know what happens next?" No, Lucas doesn't. "I get grounded!" Oh. Lucas wasn't sure if he was ever grounded. He did know that it was something he never wanted to experience.

Lucas nodded, knowing full well that Ness couldn't see him. The story Ness was telling didn't interest him that much, Well, it _did_ interest him, but not to a large degree. Lucas had something he deemed very important on his mind. Something that kept scratching at the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry Ness, but can I ask you something?" Lucas wasn't sure if he needed to apologize. After all, he did just interrupt him. The first time the blonde ever interrupted someone was the very last time.

He promised himself he wouldn't interrupt someone ever again.

And yet here he was, breaking his promise and self-imposed rule.

Lucas was being such a bad boy.

That's not good.

"Oh, sure! Go ahead! You don't have to apologize." Lucas noted that. "What do ya want to ask?"

Lucas twiddled his fingers nervously. How exactly would he phrase this? Should he just come out and say it? Or should he ask it ever-so delicately? Did it matter? He thinks it matters. Did Ness think it mattered? Oh, he wasn't too sure about that. Lucas knew he couldn't keep the boy waiting; Ness began to call out to him, wondering if he still there.

Of course he was still there – he wouldn't be leaving his false sanctuary any time soon.

"Hey Ness…how would you define loneliness…?"

"Loneliness?" Ness inquired.

"Y-yes…"

Ness stayed quiet. Lucas considered that reasonable. It was a lot to take in, those five words. One must ponder, truly interpret, how they would answer such a question. You would think about how to answer it, wouldn't you? Of course you would – don't deny it. Lucas would patiently wait for a thought provoking –

"I think loneliness is sadness."

…_What?_ How could he answer that so quickly and so easy? One couldn't describe a complex feeling like that with ease, could they?

"What do you mean, Ness?" Lucas needed him to elaborate, to explain how loneliness was synonymous with sadness. Lucas has been alone for nearly all of his life, and not _once_ has he felt a tinge of sadness!

Or, at least he didn't think so.

"Well, I dunno. If you're lonely, you must feel sad. I mean, a lot of people like to be surrounded by other people. Having someone who likes you and is by your side makes you feel happy. When you don't have someone who is neither by your side nor likes you, you feel sad, I guess."

"Oh." That's all he could say. No "Of course that makes sense!" moment. Just plain old "Oh."

"Lucas, I hate to cut this short…but I have to go again. Would you like to tell me what you think before I go?"

"…No…"

"Oh, okay." Was that disappointment Lucas heard in Ness's voice? "Alright. When you think of something, tell me, alright? Bye!"

There goes the sound of footsteps returning to wherever they came from. Lucas wondered whether or not he could accept Ness's answer. Could he be satisfied with it? Could he even begin to try and understand it? Maybe. He wasn't sure.

Lucas returned to Mr. Teddy's side. He sighed. The blonde felt as if a weight had been placed upon him. He was feeling something certain, yet he couldn't quite place his tongue on it. What was it, and why was it making him feel so uncomfortable? When did it even start?

'_When you think of something, tell me, alright? Bye!'_

Lucas remembered he felt something after Ness said his inevitable farewell. Could it actually be…sadness?

'_Having someone who likes you makes you feel happy. When you don't have someone who likes you, you feel sad, I guess.'_

Lucas liked Ness, and he believed that Ness liked him as well. He liked having Ness by his side – well, metaphorically by his side. He will admit that he felt happy whenever Ness was around.

But when Ness left? But when Ness wasn't by his side?

Ah, it seems that Lucas's earlier statement was false.

He does feel a tinge of sadness.

Looks like he's not happy with the concept of loneliness anymore.

Lucas curled in a ball, not wanting to think about it anymore. He knew better than that – later on, he would be thinking nonstop about it. Ness had got to him – the blonde didn't want to admit. Now, he wondered what he would tell Ness. He would really have to think hard on this. Maybe if he had another opinion.

But of course, he doesn't.

In the end, however, Lucas will have to think of answer. He may not have to tell Ness right away, but he must think of one.

So, how would _you_ define loneliness?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Ma mère et mon père…?**

There's no real concept of "family" anymore, or at least that what Lucas believes. He couldn't give that as an acceptable answer to Ness's question of, "So, what is your family like?" could he?

No, of course not. Not after Ness revealed his happy-go-lucky family life, a life that Lucas once had but couldn't even remember anymore. He didn't really want to remember (or that what he thinks, for now). What's the point of brooding over a past that you barely have a memory of, right? To the young blonde, there is not a single point – for the time being, that is. You already know he'll be changing his mind. It's just a matter of time.

But for now, back to the question.

An idea popped into Lucas's head: a rare occurrence, indeed. Who said he had to tell Ness of his parents of the past, when he could tell him the little-to-nothing information of his "parents" of the now? Yes, genius!

Oh, wait a minute – that sounds like a plan waiting to collapse on itself. Eh, it'll be alright. For now.

"My father…" the young boy started, his fingers trembling. He didn't like to like to lie, and it wasn't something he was especially skilled at. Lying brings about dire consequences sooner or later, everyone. Remember that.

"Your father…?" Ness prompted. Lucas gulped.

"My father…has really shiny blue hair."

"Blue hair, huh? Cool!" Ness sounded awed. Lucas wished he could see that awe. "What else about him?"

"Oh. He has a tendency to keep to himself a lot." _That's an understatement. _"I don't see him that often, due to him working and stuff…" _Another understatement._

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that." Lucas could hear the concern in his fellow friend's – could he call him a friend now? – voice, and it was touching. It really was, but it was also really pointless, as he couldn't _see _the concern for himself. It would mean so much more to him if Lucas could just leave this blank prison and see the genuine empathy – oh, I'm sorry, I mean _sympathy_. Lucas highly doubted Ness had been in the same situation he was in to be empathetic.

"So what about your mom?" Ness asked. "My mom likes to bake cookies a lot. Sometimes she makes oatmeal cookies. I don't like those."

Cookies. That was a pleasure Lucas hadn't had for quite the while. Especially oatmeal. "My mom bakes different varieties of cookies. The ones she bakes the most, however, is…chocolate chip." I believe that Lucas thinks he's getting the hang of this whole lying concept. You do realize that's a bad thing, right? Just wait until his "parents" find out he has been fibbing to an innocent little boy that's not even supposed to be here.

"What are your parents' names?"

"I dunno," Lucas blurted out. The blonde was sure that Ness must've had a look of pure confusion on his face. Hey, at least he finally told the truth.

"Why?" Ness asked. "I know my parents' names. Shouldn't every kid?"

Back to lying. "I was adopted. I'd never bothered to refer to them by their real names or even as 'Mom' and 'Dad'." That last bit had some truth to it. He never did refer to his parents as Mom or Dad, and only one parent revealed their true name to him. They never really liked being called such titles. Instead, they were called

"Blue and Star."

"Blue and Star?" Ness repeated, as if he couldn't understand why they have such pseudonyms. "I can understand Blue, but why Star?"

"Because she's as beautiful as the stars themselves," Lucas replied absentmindedly. And it was unbelievably true. Star was extremely beautiful; then again, she was the only beautiful woman he has seen in awhile. It's not like he could remember the stunning beauty of his mother. Star was also the only nice parent, talking to Lucas with kind words as opposed to Blue.

Still, he couldn't help but believe that those words weren't genuine. The truth will soon greet him, and it won't be a very nice greeting.

"Wow Lucas, you're really sweet to your mom." There goes that awe again. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Young Lucas hopes she does. He couldn't help but think of how Ness interacts with his mother and father. Perhaps they go out on vacations? Ah, when was the last time he went on a vacation? Blue and Star would say no to such a concept. Might as well place _that _wish out of mind. Ness must have a great family life. Too bad Lucas couldn't have that wondrous experience again.

"Hey, Lucas…do you hear that? It sounds like – "

"Footsteps," Lucas finished. Oh my, my, _my_, it seems like trouble is beginning to brew, and only Lucas can prevent it. He knew who would be soon approaching, who would be soon coming to visit him, and it wouldn't be a very good visit if they saw Ness.

"Your parents are coming, Lucas! I get to them meet them!" It was amazing to Lucas how giddy Ness could sound without knowing how very, very _bad _it would be when Blue and Star saw him. "Do you think I could call them Blue and Star, too?"

"Ness, you have to – "

"I can finally see you, Lucas!"

At that moment, Lucas felt something. He wasn't sure how to describe that feeling, but he'll be damned to deny that he felt it. Unfortunately, he did not have the time to ponder upon it or why he felt such a thing. It was now time to get Ness as far away from here as possible, for both their safety.

"Ness, you have to leave." It hurt Lucas to say such a thing.

"Huh? Why?" Lucas could hear the footsteps getting louder. Oh no, no, no. Here they come…

"I'm…it's not a very good time for my parents. They're…dealing with problems." It was a tiny speck of truth, but the truth nonetheless.

"Oh…I understand." Oh, Ness, you have a long way to go before you _really_ understand. "See you tomorrow."

He could hear footsteps fading away and footsteps growing ever-so closer. Lucas stepped away from the door until he was near Mr. Teddy. Did they hear the conversation between him and Ness? Did they see him by any chance? Fear washed over the blonde. Oh dear, so many possibilities, so many ways that trouble will overwhelm him. Oh dear, what will happen? Please God, if you decide to hear the pleas of Young Lucas, let Ness be on his way to his loving family, safe and –

The sound of a door unlocking. The blonde's heart stops. He doesn't react to the door slowly opening; he knows how this process goes, and soon, you will too.

"Hello, Lucas," they greeted in unison.


End file.
